


The Locked Room: An AU Class trial

by lorddoofenshmertz



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 01:32:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4941556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorddoofenshmertz/pseuds/lorddoofenshmertz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically a custom-made Danganronpa class trial I did to flex my writing muscles a bit. It has a lot in common with SDR2's Chapter 1 trial ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Locked Room: An AU Class trial

A locked room. Someone burnt to death. It seems as though the killing game is in full swing now. What this means for the future of our stay is unclear, but right now I need to do everything I can to expose the culprit, and ensure the rest of us survive.

Truth Bullets:

Monokuma File #1:

The victim was the Ultimate Politician Daisuke Kitaki. His time of death was around 11:40 p.m, his body was covered in third-degree burns, and his face was unrecognizable. Dental analysis and DNA fingerprinting were required to confirm his identity. No other injuries were discovered on his body.

Locked door:

The door was completely locked when we tried to enter it, which is what tipped Sasaki off that something was wrong. It only opens when a student scans their ElectroID, though no record is kept of students who enter or exit the room.

Empty Jerry can and lighter:

An empty jerry can and cigarette lighter were found near Daisuke’s body. There was no residual petroleum inside the jerry can.

Abandoned petrol pump:

There’s an abandoned petrol pump on the outskirts of the campus, littered with empty jerry cans. Monokuma says nobody’s ever used it since he took over the academy.

Kagome’s Account:

Kagome claims her entire knitting set, including her cotton balls and needles, were stolen from her three days ago.

Megumi’s Account:

Megumi Ayanami discovered a program someone had been working on in secret. It was designed to override the locking mechanism of the various rooms we’re in, though nobody’s willing to come forward and admit they wrote it.

Sasaki’s Account:

Sasaki claims Daisuke did not respond to her attempt to page his ElectroID. She attempted to search every room on the floor to find him, and his dead body was found inside the only room locked at the time.

Improvised Murder Tutorial:

Monokuma claims five of us attended his training course on improvised murder techniques. That sends chills up my spine.

Kitchen Supply Discrepancy:

Denny claims his order of three Doritos packs never reached him, though Monokuma swears they were delivered to the kitchen. Says a lot about the quality of room service in this place.

 

CLASS TRIAL BEGINS, ALL RISE!

MONOKUMA: Let’s begin with a simple explanation of the Class Trial. You all are here to debate whodunit. Pick the true blackened and they shall be punished! But if you pick the wrong one, I’ll punish everyone besides the blackened, and only the blackened will be allowed to leave this place!

SHIROGANE: Alright, before we go any further, I want to take a role-call of everyone in this room! We shouldn’t have any absentees.

DENNY: Uh, I’m pretty sure Monokuma already took care of that.

SHIROGANE: Fine, I want to take a role-call because I don’t remember most of your names.

MONOKUMA: Good God, Shirogane Takeru! For the Ultimate Strategist, you sure are moronic in the most surprising ways. Alright, we have nine people at this trial, Ultimate Salesman Denny Watson, Ultimate Embroider Kagome Katou, Ultimate Racecar Driver Jataro Sawyer, Ultimate Teacher Megumi Ayanami, Ultimate Game Designer Kallen Stanfield, Ultimate Attorney Sasaki Minami, Ultimate Hunter Akio Yamada, and Ultimate Pastor William Locke. Of course, our poor Ultimate Politician Daisuke Kitaki is no more!

SHIROGANE: Okay, then. I suppose we can begin discussing Daisuke’s murder now.

DENNY: Too bad we needed to wait for an idiot like you to remember all our names before we could get going.

SASAKI: Alright, alright, let’s get started already. First of all, let me recount how I found the body.

KALLEN: (That’s right. Sasaki found Daisuke’s burnt-out corpse. Let’s see where her account leads us.)

**MAKE YOUR ARGUMENT**

SASAKI: I’d paged Daisuke at around 10 a.m, shortly before finishing my breakfast. I started to get worried when he didn’t respond.

WILLIAM: That’s when you raised an alarm, did you not?

SASAKI: Yes, and as I recall you and I searched the entire floor to find him.

WILLIAM: Indeed we did. All the rooms on this floor were unlocked in the afternoon, except for the Rec Center.

MEGUMI: Yeah, I was pretty surprised that the Rec Center was locked up.

SASAKI: So I unlocked it by scanning in my ElectroID, and found Daisuke’s body, with a jerry can and lighter next to it.

WILLIAM: Of course, this also leads us straight to the murder weapons as well. **There’s no doubt the killer doused him with gasoline from the jerry can,** then lit him up.

**KALLEN: NO, THAT’S WRONG!**

KALLEN: William, I don’t think you’re quite right about the murder weapons.

WILLIAM: Huh?

KALLEN: Megumi and I investigated the jerry can, but we didn’t find any residual petroleum inside it.

MEGUMI: Furthermore, we also found an abandoned petrol pump on the outskirts of the campus, which was littered with very similar-looking jerry cans. Monokuma, are there any other places around here where we can find petroleum or jerry cans?

MONOKUMA: Nope! That abandoned petrol pump is the only source of petroleum for this entire academy! And it’s com-plete-ly defunt these days! DE-FUNCT!

WILLIAM: That means that petroleum couldn’t have been used to set Daisuke on fire.

SASAKI: So the jerry cans we found at the crime scene, were probably a decoy planted there by the killer.

MEGUMI: That’s right. And that begs the question, how did the killer manage to plant them?

DENNY: That’s rather simple, isn’t it? They went to the petrol pump, brought the jerry can, and dumped it into the room.

MEGUMI: Yes, that would be the obvious conclusion. In which case, we need to ask ourselves if tampering with the locking mechanism was a possibility.

KALLEN: (Tampering with the locking mechanism, yes that is a possibility. And I know this because… **I got it!** ) You told me about this secret program that one of us wrote, didn’t you Megumi? The one designed to override this floor’s locking mechanisms.

MEGUMI: Yes, I did. Somebody among us has been trying to tamper with the locking mechanisms of the rooms.

JATARO: And this is also the killer’s work, correct?

MEGUMI: That is the most obvious conclusion, isn’t it? By overriding the locking mechanisms of the doors, you do gain quite the advantage, both in planning out murders, and covering them up.

DENNY: True, true, very true. But even though we’ve answered this question, another one remains. How was Daisuke set ablaze?

**MAKE YOUR ARGUMENT**

DENNY: Even without the availability of petroleum, Daisuke Kitaki was set on fire. So how did it happen?

SHIROGANE: Well, there are plenty of other ways to set people on fire, you know.

MEGUMI: But we need a more concrete answer than that.

AKIO: Hmm…as hunters, we are taught to innovate and improvise from an early age. My training would have served me well in this instance, heheh.

JATARO: Um…just to be clear, you didn’t kill Daisuke, right?

AKIO: No! Of course not! What I’m saying is that if I can be taught how to improvise, _then so can you guys._

_KALLEN: I AGREE WITH THAT!_

KALLEN: Monokuma, you recently held a class on improvised murder techniques, didn’t you?

MONOKUMA: I most certainly did! And I’m so proud of my teachings bearing fruit so beautifully!

MEGUMI: Speaking of which, are the five students who attended Monokuma’s course willing to speak up and talk about everything they learned? No? I thought so.

JATARO: Of course, Monokuma isn’t going to reveal the identities of the students he’s taught, is he?

MONOKUMA: Well, I would most certainly never violate the privacy of any of you folks! At least not the ones who are still alive!

MEGUMI: Wait, does that mean…?

MONOKUMA: Yup, Diasuke Kitaki was one of the five who attended my classes!

KALLEN: Oh. That means only four of us here actually attended Monokuma’s classes.

MEGUMI: And it’s very likely that the killer is also among these four people.

JATARO: But where does that lead us? Monokuma’s not revealing the identities of these people, and no one’s trying to come forward either.

KALLEN: Wait. Just because Monokuma can’t reveal the people who attended his classes, doesn’t mean that he can’t reveal the murder techniques he’s taught, does it?

MONOKUMA: Well, since none of my wonderful students want to share their treasure trove of knowledge with everyone else, I suppose I’ll oblige! I basically taught them how you can set food on fire.

KALLEN: Huh?

MONOKUMA: I taught my students how to set food on fire.

MEGUMI: Set food…on fire?

MONOKUMA: Yes, YES! How many times do I have to repeat myself?!

KALLEN: (Monokuma taught four of us here that they can set food on fire. How does that help?)

**MAKE YOUR ARGUMENT**

MEGUMI: So the improvised murder technique Monokuma taught everyone **was on how to set food on fire.**

SHIROGANE: And that tells us…what, exactly?

AKIO: Well, there are plenty of food items in the kitchen…

MEGUMI: So?

AKIO: So…well, I don’t know.

SASAKI: Um…about these lessons, do you have any specifics you’d like to tell us, Monokuma?

MONOKUMA: Nope! I’ve said all I needed to say!

WILLIAM: This is insane, completely insane! **There’s absolutely no way this revelation will lead us to anything!**

**KALLEN: NO, THAT’S WRONG!**

KALLEN: Denny, you mentioned something about ordering Doritos from Room Service, right?

DENNY: Yeah, and I never got the order!

KALLEN: Well, I asked Monokuma about it, and he claims the packs were sent to the kitchen. Maybe the killer stole them!

MEGUMI: Kallen, are you saying the killer orchestrated this murder with Doritos?

KALLEN: I suppose I should clear this up with you, Monokuma. Can Doritos be set on fire?

MONOKUMA: Yep! Doritos makes EXCELLENT kindling! They’re almost as fiery as a jerry can of petroleum, in fact!

DENNY: So the killer used the Doritos I ordered to murder someone! Jesus Christ!

WILLIAM: Do not say the Lord’s name in vain!

JATARO: Isn’t Jesus supposed to be, like, the son of God or something?

WILLIAM: Yes, but my point still stands!

AKIO: However, there’s still an unanswered question about the murder weapon.

KALLEN: What do you mean, Akio?

AKIO: A tool can only serve its intended purpose if its master knows how to use it. With a jerry can of petroleum and a lighter, it doesn’t take much to imagine how it could be used to take someone’s life. But even if a pack of Doritos is flammable, how can its flammability be channeled for murderous purposes?

MEGUMI: You make an interesting point, Akio. Can you think of a way this could be done, Kallen?

KALLEN: You could try using the Doritos to make a bomb, or a Molotov cocktail of sorts-

**AKIO: YOU HAVE SAID ENOUGH!**

KALLEN: Whoa, what’s with the sudden aggression?

AKIO: Quite plainly, if you are claiming something like a bomb or cocktail was improvised,

Then the killer must have had the knowledge and wherewithal to improvise it.

You may have convinced me that he stole the Doritos in order to build his weapon.

But **he did not have anything else** with which to refine his weaponry, did he?

**KALLEN: THIS SHOULD CUT THROUGH YOUR ARGUMENT!**

KALLEN: I have to thank you, Akio. You’ve allowed me to bring forward another importance piece of testimony.

AKIO: I…have?

KALLEN:  Kagome, didn’t you tell me that your knitting set was stolen a few days ago?

KAGOME: Uh…yeah, it was. My needles, and cotton and everything just vanished!

KALLEN: I see. Well, now that we have all that out in the open, we can piece together how the killer was able to murder Daisuke!

KAGOME: Huh? Really?

KALLEN: Yes. I may not be the most experienced in weaponry designing, but even I can tell what the basic components of a bomb are. There’s the explosive, the container, and the detonator.

MEGUMI: I see. The explosive, of course, would have to be the Doritos. For a container, the killer could easily grab an empty jar from the kitchen.

KALLEN: And for the detonator, they stole Kagome’s knitting set to craft themselves a fuse. From there, it was only a matter of luring Daisuke into the Rec Center, and detonating the bomb.

MEGUMI: Well, I’m impressed with your ability to think on your feet, Kallen. But there’s a major problem with your theory.

KALLEN: Huh?!

MEGUMI: Your explanation for how the murder was done is both plausible and well-thought out. But it’s entirely circumstantial. There was no evidence found of any bomb being used at the scene. And we can’t even use this information to pinpoint any suspects among us.

KALLEN: Oh, yeah you’re right.

MEGUMI: But that’s exactly why you need to push ahead. Facing challenges like these, and overcoming them is how people grow and prosper! You have already made tremendous progress, Kallen! Just imagine how much you’ll grow when you finally reveal the killer among us!

KALLEN: Uh, Megumi, that’s not the kind of motivation I was looking for.

MEGUMI: But that is in fact the truth, isn’t it? Adversity is what tests us! Adversity is what brings out the best in us! You are all some of the most talented people on this planet! You can clear any obstacle, overcome any adversity!

SHIROGANE: Uh, are you alright, Megumi?

AKIO: Yes, I’m kind of wondering the same thing.

MEGUMI: This trial isn’t about me! It’s about you all using the hope inside you to clear this test fate has wrought upon us! Now is not the time to be distracted!

SASAKI: Okay, there’s definitely something wrong with her. What the hell’s going on?

DENNY: Forget about her. We need to find out the true killer, and then we can deal with whatever Megumi’s turned into.

MEGUMI: Yes, focus on the task at hand. No matter the distractions you may face, never lose sight of the task at hand!

KALLEN: I wonder though. Have you been completely honest with us, Megumi?

MEGUMI: What do you mean?

KALLEN: The program that you said you discovered; the one that could override this floor’s locking mechanism. Did you really just stumble upon it?

SASAKI: Wait, are you saying…?

KALLEN: Be honest, Megumi. Did you discover the program, or did you write it yourself?

AKIO: Yes, now that you mention it, none of us had any knowledge of this program until Megumi showed it to us. I always assumed the killer had written it, but maybe the killer is Megumi?

JATARO: Is this true? Did Megumi really deceive us for so long this whole time?

MEGUMI: … … … BRAVO, BRAVO KALLEN! An A+ for your performance!

KALLEN: What in the…?

MEGUMI: I knew you could do it! All I had to do was give you one tiny hint, and you hit a home run! Excellent work!

JATARO: Wait, what the hell are you…?

MEGUMI: It was an obvious flaw in my teaching method. Kallen began to trust me a little too much, and we were getting into serious danger of failing this test! So, of course I had to extend a helping hand before she flunked out, and that was all I needed to do! You’re absolutely right, Kallen! I wrote the program, and tampered with the locking mechanism of Rec Center!

KALLEN: Are…are you being serious?

MEGUMI: You’re goddamn right I am! I’m the one who cleaned out the Rec Center of any evidence, and I’m the one who locked the door!

SHIROGANE: But…why?

MEGUMI: To test you all, of course! As your teacher, it’s my duty to make sure you grow as much as you possibly can around me. And the only way to test a person’s growth is by putting them through the appropriate adversities! So that’s exactly what I did!

DENNY: I don’t believe this. This crazy bitch has just wasted SO much of our time! And besides, for all we know, she could very well be the killer!

AKIO: You make a good point. This erratic, suspicious behavior is very much indicative of someone capable of murder. But I’m not quite sure if we should pin the crime on her yet.

KALLEN: I’m with you on that, Akio. Until we find more definitive evidence, trying to vote for a culprit would be ill-advised.

DENNY: So where do we find this definitive evidence? Anything that could be used to determine the killer was swiped away by Miss Megumi over there!

MONOKUMA: Well, you don’t need to worry about that anymore! Presenting the Molotov cocktail used to take Mr Daisuke Kitaki’s life!

KALLEN: What the…where did you get that, Monokuma?!

MONOKUMA: Let’s just say it was a little agreement I made with Megumi. Her whole idea of testing the lot of you made this trial oh-so-interesting, so I was only too happy to abide by her terms!

DENNY: No, no, SHIT!

AKIO: Huh? Is there a problem, Denny?

DENNY: Damn right there’s a problem! That bitch Megumi drove me to commit a murder, and now she’s selling me out!

KALLEN: Wait, what?

DENNY: Megumi promised me she’d taken care of the evidence, that she’d gotten rid of the cocktail. But I didn’t expect her to pull off this whole “testing” bullshit! My prints are probably all over the cocktail shards you’re holding, aren’t they Monokuma?

MONOKUMA: Puhuhuh! Damn right they are!

DENNY: Then I suppose it’s over. Cast your votes.

KALLEN: Wait, Megumi, what’s going on here? What the hell did you say to Denny?

MEGUMI: I merely tested his character, of course. I knew Monokuma would do it anyway, so I decided to preempt his manipulations with one of my own.

KALLEN: Huh?

DENNY: I walked into Megumi tampering with the Rec Center’s locking mechanisms last week. She outright told me she was planning to commit a murder, and that it’d be pointless of me to stop her. Heheh, when I saw that one of our students had already snapped under the pressure, I thought I might as well beat them to the punch and commit the first murder.

MEGUMI: I gave Denny a tangible motive that he could use to justify committing a murder for. Would he be able to justify himself if he thought he was only trying to take down a fellow murderer, or would he stay true to his values till the very end and refuse to take another human’s life? Denny’s performance was, clearly, a failure.

KALLEN: You were…testing Denny?

MEGUMI: Yes, it is my duty as a teacher to guide and test you all, so that we may survive this situation. Those who fail my tests aren’t worthy of going any further.

AKIO: But wait…if you were testing Denny, and he failed, then why cover for him? Why not expose him at the outset?

MEGUMI: I needed to evaluate the rest of you too, didn’t I? I needed to assess your strengths and weaknesses, and what your vulnerabilities were. More importantly, I needed to know whether the rest of you were more worthy of survival, or Denny was. And you all passed my test with flying colors!

KALLEN: You’re crazy…you’re fucking insane!

MONOKUMA: Oh God, that’s enough! Time to vote for the blackened already!

**MONOKUMA VOTE**

**DENNY WATSON HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY. TIME FOR THE PUNISHMENT.**


End file.
